The Akashi Family
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Kagami, Furihata, Tetsuya, dan kelima kakak Tetsuya yang sama sekali tidak normal. /"APA! DIA LAKI-LAKI!"/"Tetsuya... Kakakmu Titan?"/ Kagami menjerit, Furihata pingsan, dan Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah. /Rated T karena saya parno. Warns inside. RnR?/


Suasana kelas terlihat lengang. Wajar saja, jam pulang sekolah adalah setengah jam yang lalu. Di dalam kelas hanya ada 3 orang; seorang pemuda bersurai _light-blue_ yang duduk di bangku paling pojok kanan yang tengah sibuk membaca novel, seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang duduk di sebelah kiri si surai biru, dan seorang pemuda bersurai merah pekat yang duduk di depan si surai biru.

"Bagaimana kalau minta ajarkan pada Akashi-kun saja?" Usul pemuda bersurai cokelat itu—Furihata Kouki, kepada Kagami Taiga, sahabatnya.

Yang disebut namanya—Akashi Tetsuya, mengalihkan kedua manik sebiru langitnya dari novel yang ia baca ke arah Furihata dan Kagami secara bergantian, kedua sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di samping kirinya dan di depannya.

"Haaaaa? Tapi itu hari libur, lho." Jawab Kagami, bersungut-sungut seraya menatap Furihata ragu. Manik _ruby_-nya lalu beralih menatap Tetsuya. "Kecuali kalau Akashi bersedia mengajari di rumahnya, kan?"

Furihata mengernyit. Itu benar juga. Ia menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Furihata mau saja jika harus mengajarkan Kagami Bahasa Inggris dan Jepang (mengingat nilai tes Kagami yang sangat buruk pada kedua mata pelajaran itu dan Kagami sendiri bahkan memintanya untuk mengajarinya) namun ia tidak bisa. Furihata tidak bisa mengajarkan orang lain. Ia mengerti untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak bisa menjelaskan pada orang lain.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tes akan diadakan minggu depan, dan Furihata yakin banyaknya materi yang ada akan membuat Kagami pusing jika belajar sendiri. Ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya yang suka sekali makan burger itu.

Furihata tersenyum. "Bagaimana, Akashi-kun? Nilai tes bahasa Jepang dan Inggris Akashi-kun lebih tinggi dariku, kan? Lagipula kita bisa bertanya pada kakak Akashi-kun jika tidak mengerti." Furihata terlihat menunggu jawaban Tetsuya akan usulnya tersebut.

"…" Tetsuya terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk pelan, terlihat dari surai _light-blue_ miliknya yang bergerak naik turun perlahan. "Boleh saja."

Furihata tersenyum lebar. Kagami terlihat senang akan jawaban Tetsuya. "Terima kasih, Akashi!"

"Tapi—"

Kagami dan Furihata refleks menoleh ke arah Tetsuya ketika kata itu terdengar oleh mereka. Mereka mendapati Tetsuya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa.

"—Kalian jangan kaget."

"Hah?" Jawab Furihata dan Kagami hampir secara bersamaan.

~0o0~

_**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**The Akashi Family by RVC**_

_**Warnings: No sho-ai, hints dikitlah. AU. Possibly OOC. Beware typos. **_

_**Please enjoy.**_

~0o0~

Kagami bersandar pada tiang di belakangnya, sementara Furihata berdiri di sampingnya, sibuk melihat jam. Hari ini hari minggu. Pukul 10 pagi. Mereka (Tetsuya, Furihata, dan Kagami) sudah berjanji akan bertemu di depan halte. Tetsuya berjanji akan menjemput mereka pada pukul 10 untuk selanjutnya menuju ke rumahnya. Disana, mereka akan mulai mengajari Kagami.

Tidak sampai 5 menit mereka menunggu, sebuah mobil limosin hitam mendadak berhenti di depan halte bus. Kagami melirik dengan tidak tertarik, sedangkan Furihata mangap. Ada apa dan siapa gerangan yang menggunakan limosin di jalan umum seperti ini—terlebih ini adalah musim panas dimana orang-orang lebih memilih untuk memakai sepeda?

Kaca hitam mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan seseorang berpakaian jas yang tersenyum ramah kepada Kagami dan Furihata. Kagami menoleh, Furihata makin mangap.

"Tuan Kagami dan Furihata, benar? Masuklah, saya akan mengantarkan anda berdua pada kediaman Akashi."

Kerjap, kerjap, kerjap. Kagami dan Furihata sama-sama mengerjap tidak percaya. Kini Kagami mangap, dan Furhihata menatap dengan horror. Sebenarnya—keluarga Akashi itu sekaya apa, sih?

"S-serius, nih?" Tanya Furihata ragu.

"Tentu saja saya serius." Jawab si orang itu masih dengan senyuman ramah, yang segera keluar dari limosin dan membukakan pintu penumpang, mempersilahkan Furihata dan Kagami masuk.

Mereka berdua saling tatap, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk saja dan berdoa semoga mereka tidak diculik. Oh, Kagami sih oke-oke saja, tapi Furihata komat-kamit dalam hati, takut ini adalah tindak penculikan. Semoga saja bukan, amin.

~0o0~

Kagami dan Furihata menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu rumah (atau mansion?) keluarga Akashi. Sebuah pintu raksasa dengan tinggi 2,5 meter dan lebar 1,5 meter, berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran huruf 'A' besar dilengkapi gagang berwarna emas. Tipikal pintu-pintu yang akan ditemui di sebuah kastil megah.

Kagami menekan bel yang ada di samping kanan pintu. Sebuah lagu (Furihata ingat itu adalah Fur Elise-nya Beethoven) mengalun dari dalam rumah. 30 detik kemudian lagu itu digantikan oleh suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Kagami menatap dengan horror—ia mengira pintu itu terbuka sendiri, lalu ia sadar bahwa dua _maid _membukakan pintu dari sisi kanan dan kiri dalam.

Karpet merah tergelar di depan mereka, langsung menuju ruang tamu yang super-megah—setidaknya bagi Kagami dan Furihata. Mereka berdua langsung mangap di tempat. Dengan ragu, Kagami dan Furihata menapaki karpet merah tersebut, berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Ini bener rumahnya Akashi Tetsuya? Plis, ini rumah atau kastil? –Adalah pertanyaan Kagami dalam hati seraya memperhatikan interior ruangan yang menurutnya—wah. Rasanya rumah kayak gini hanya ada di film-film tentang kerajaan atau film horror dengan _setting vampire_ aja.

"Selamat datang."

"UWAAAA!" Furihata dan Kagami berteriak berjamaah, mereka berdua kompak mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dari sosok Tetsuya yang mendadak muncul di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Akashi! Kau mengagetkanku!" Omel Kagami pada pemuda bersurai _light-blue_ itu.

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi, Kagami-kun."

"Sejak kapan?!"

"Sejak kalian berjalan dari pintu masuk."

Furihata mengelus-elus dadanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari kejadian yang menyebabkan _sport_ jantung barusan. Ia memperhatikan ruang tamu, lalu koridor di samping kiri ruang tamu, dan tangga raksaksa di samping kanan ruang tamu. Terlalu hening, Tidak ada suara kecuali dari mereka bertiga. "Kamu sendirian, Akashi-kun? Kemana kakakmu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Mereka belum pulang." Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 siang. "Biasanya mereka akan pulang setelah jam 11 atau 12."

"Oooh," Furihata mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamarmu dimana, Akashi?" Tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Diatas."

Kagami dan Furihata mengikuti Tetsuya yang berjalan menaiki tangga. Sesampainya di atas, ia berbelok ke kiri, melewati dua pintu dan berhenti di pintu ketiga, pintu paling ujung. Ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam, diikuti Kagami dan Furihata.

Furihata dan Kagami mangap (lagi) melihat kamar Tetsuya.

Kamar itu memiliki segala hal yang seorang anak remaja butuhkan (menurut Kagami). Komputer, konsol game, TV LCD 25 inci, kaset _video games_ yang lengkap, rak-rak berisi novel dan komik, dan yang paling penting, sebuah jendela raksaksa yang langsung berhubungan dengan balkon. Pemandangan taman samping rumah—taman mawar dengan berbagai warna—tersaji dengan cantik dari balkon. Kamar yang sangat—

"Wow." Kagami berkomentar. Ia tersenyum lebar, melempar tasnya ke atas kasur, dan mengoprek koleksi video games Tetsuya. Tak henti-hentinya ia mendecak kagum akan lengkapnya koleksi Tetsuya. "Kau punya semua seri 'Final Fantasy!' dan 'President Evil!'" Pekik Kagami kagum.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Furihata duduk di sisi kasur Tetsuya. Ia memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan gambar bintang-bintang, tata surya, dan galaksi dengan berbagai warna. "Itu," ia menunjuk gambar-gambar itu, "_Glowing in The Dark_?" Tanya Furihata penasaran

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi.

"Woah! Hebat!" Furihata tersenyum antusias.

Tetsuya mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran Jepang dan Inggris, lalu duduk di lantai tengah ruangan. "Ayo kita mulai, Kagami-kun."

Kagami, merasa tidak senang acara oprek-mengopreknya diganggu, namun ia menurut dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dan tempat pensil dari tasnya. Mereka bertigapun mulai membahas materi apa saja yang kiranya akan keluar saat tes nanti. Furihata membantu menjelaskan pada Kagami jika penjelasan Kuroko kurang jelas—dan itu justru membuat Kagami semakin pusing.

"Jadi Kagami-kun, maksudnya adalah—"

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Tetsuya menghentikan kata-katanya, ia segera membukakan pintu, dan dia hendak berkata pada siapapun itu sebaiknya jangan-

"TET-SU-YA-CCHIIIIIIIII!"

-berisik.

Tapi telat. Seseorang bersurai pirang panjang sepinggang dengan mengenakan seragam sailor wanita mendadak melompat, menubruk Tetsuya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pipinya bergesekan dengan pipi Tetsuya. Seseorang ini bukanlah orang yang bisa disuruh diam, jadi yaa, percuma saja.

Kagami dan Furihata masuk ke sesi mangap ke-sekian.

"Tetsuyacchiiiiii~! Aku kangeeeeeeen sekali'ssuu~!" Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu mengeratkan pelukannya—membuat Tetsuya megap-megap layaknya ikan dikeluarkan dari air.

"Se—sak… Ryou—"

"_Gomen_'ssu!" Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya. "Habis Tetsuyacchi imut banget siiih~" Ujarnya seraya mencubiti pipi Tetsuya yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ada teman-temanku." Jawab Tetsuya datar, walupun terlihat kilatan sebal di matanya.

"Oh?" Sang gadis membalikkan tubuhnya, mengerjap-ngerjap melihat Kagami dan Furihata. "Hahahaha! Maafkan aku'ssu! Aku tidak tau kalau kalian ada disini! Ahahahahaha!" Ia tertawa dengan riang, membuat Kagami dan Furihata _sweatdrop._

Sosok bersurai pirang itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan kecil dari tasnya, dan menyerahkan bingkisan itu pada Tetsuya. "Ini ada _cookies_, Tetsuyacchi. Dimakan sama-sama, ya'ssu~!" Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Tetsuya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baik-baik sama Tetsuya, ya'ssu~!" Ia lalu berjalan membuka pintu keluar, melambai sebentar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya (sukses membuat Kagami dan Furihata _blushing_) sebelum menutup pintu. Tetsuya berbalik, kembali duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya.

…

"AKASHI! KAU PUNYA KAKAK PEREMPUAN?!" Sembur Kagami mendadak.

"Seingatku kakakmu laki-laki semua, Akashi-kun!" Tambah Furihata.

"HAH?! TERUS ITU SIAPA?!"

Kuroko hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan datar. Ia lalu menghela nafas, lelah. Sungguh, Akashi Tetsuya sudah lelah, ditanya seperti itu untuk yang ke-sekian ratus kalinya.

"Furihata-kun, aku tidak punya kakak perempuan. Dia laki-laki. Tulen. Kakakku yang pertama, Ryouta-nii."

…

Membutuhkan 10 detik bagi Furihata dan Kagami untuk mencerna kata-kata Tetsuya barusan.

"LAKI-LAKI?!" Kagami dan Furihata menjerit berjamaah (lagi). Tetsuya menutupi kupingnya, takut congek.

"SECANTIK ITU?!" Kagami histeris.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Furihata yang biasanya tenang, ikut histeris.

"TAPI—TAPI—ITU PERTAMA KALINYA HATIKU BERDEBAR KARENA PEREMPUAN!" Pekik Kagami lebay, layaknya dialog di opera sabun. "DAN TERNYATA DIA LAKI-LAKI?! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

…

"Kamu lebay, Kagami-kun." Ujar Tetsuya watados. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kagami, "Turut berduka cita, Kagami-kun."

Furihata ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak Kagami, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kesucianmu diambil laki-laki, Kagami-kun."

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KESUCIAN, FURIHATAA?!" Kagami menjerit tidak terima. Kenapa harus kesucian? Memangnya tidak ada kata lain apa? Kan kesannya jadi ambigu!

Furihata mengabaikan teriakan Kagami. Ia justru mengurut dahinya sendiri yang terasa pusing karena kejadian barusan. Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk pundak Furihata, berusaha membuatnya kembali tenang.

"….Akashi, dia benar-benar laki-laki?" Kagami masih tidak percaya, ia menatap Tetsuya seolah menunggu jawaban 'bohong, dia perempuan.' Tapi jawabannya tetaplah—

"Laki-laki tulen."

Jleb. Sebuah pedang imajiner menusuk jantung Kagami, dan ia kolaps seketika.

"Kok bisa secantik itu?" Furihata tertawa hambar.

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu. "Dulu Ryouta-nii sering dikira perempuan dan selalu marah atau menangis saat diejek perempuan atau banci" Tetsuya ingat ketika kakaknya yang satu itu selalu menangis sejadi-jadi ketika pulang kerumah. Ah, itu saat SD dulu. "Tapi sekarang—ia jadi lebih sering berdandan seperti perempuan. Walau saat marah ia jadi lebih menyeramkan—"

Tetsuya bergidik sendiri mengingat kemarahan Ryouta-nii—sampai membuat Sei-nii turun tangan sendiri untuk menenangkannya. Kata-kata menusuk, barang dilempar, memukuli orang—ah, pokoknya seram. "—Entahlah kenapa."

"Maaf Akashi-kun, tapi—kenapa aku berpikir kalau dia…. Belok?" Tanya Furihata, dia menatap Tetsuya dengan ragu.

Kagami mendadak bangun dari kolapsnya, lalu menatap Tetsuya horror. "JADI AKU BERDEBAR-BEDAR SAMA ORANG MAHO?!"

"Dia lurus kok." Jawab Tetsuya kalem, lalu ia mengernyit halus, tampak seperti berpikir. "—mungkin."

"Lho?" Furihata bingung akan jawaban Tetsuya.

"TUH KAN! Kamu sendiri ragu dia lurus atau nggak!" Kagami menunjuk-nujuk Kuroko dengan rusuh.

"Tapi aku yakin dia lurus." Ujar Tetsuya datar. "Dia sering membawa gadis pulang ke rumah." Tetsuya ingat, Ryouta-nii sering membawa seorang gadis ke rumah. Sehari sekali, mungkin. Atau dua hari sekali? Pokoknya sering.

'_PLAYBOY_?!' Batin Kagami dan Furihata bersamaan.

"Lalus gadis itu akan berlari keluar rumah sambil menangis, atau bahkan menjerit-jerit ketakutan." Tetsuya mengingat bahwa semua gadis itu akan berlari keluar sambil menangis atau menjerit-jerit horror. Ketika ia bertanya pada Ryouta-nii, ia hanya akan pasang cengiran lima jari atau menjawab 'biasa' dengan senyuman riang di wajahnya.

….

Kagami dan Furihata menerka-nerka kiranya apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak Tetsuya sehingga membuat para gadis menangis dan menjerit. Apa jangan-jangan dia psikopat? Atau dia aslinya perempuan? Atau dia tukang PHP? Atau dia selingkuhannya banyak? Atau dia tukang ngambil pacar orang? ATAU DIA BIKIN ANAK ORANG HAMIL? ATAU—ATAU—  
>Cukup. Terlalu banyak atau. Furihata dan Kagami langsung sakit kepala.<p>

"Ah, sudah. Kepalaku makin sakit memikirkannya." Furihata tertawa hambar. "Ayo Akashi-kun, lanjutkan penjelasan yang tadi."

Kagami mengangguk—masih dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang sangat kentara.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Dia tahu akan jadi begini. Padahal kemarin ia sudah memperingatkan agar jangan kaget. Ia mengambil buku yang tadi ia tinggalkan, dan baru membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan ketika—

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Pintu kamar kembali diketuk. Kagami dan Furihata refleks menatap pintu cokelat itu. Tetsuya diam-diam _sweatdrop_. Kali ini siapa lagi yang datang? Siapapun itu semoga tidak membuat kedua sahabatnya semakin kaget atau histeris. …..Walau sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Tetsuya berjalan menuju pintu. Kagami dan Furihata mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang akan muncul. Mereka hanya tau kakaknya Tetsuya ada 5, semuanya laki-laki. Karena sudah muncul 1, berarti sisa 4. Nah, kali ini yang mana?

Pintu dibuka. Tampak seseorang bersurai hijau dengan gaya rambut seperti jamur, memakai kacamata dengan frame pink bergambar Hello Gitty. Dia mengenakan jas putih ala orang-orang di laboratorium, dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Di tangan kirinya terdapat 2 buku, di tangan kanannya terdapat plastik transparan berisi sesuatu hitam yang besar—eh, apa itu gumpalan rambut raksaksa? Tetsuya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Buku pesananmu kemarin sudah sampai, nanodayo." Ia menyerahkan buku yang ada di tangan kirinya, dan Tetsuya segera mengambil dua buku tersebut.

"_Arigatou_, Shintarou-nii." Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Shintarou hanya mengangguk sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia lalu menatap Kagami dan Furihata dengan tatapan tajam, membuat keduanya diam-diam merinding di tempat.

Menyadari keadaan yang mendadak mencekam, Tetsuya segera mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya. "Mereka teman-temanku. Kagami-kun," ia menunjuk Kagami yang langsung mengangguk dengan kikuk, "dan Furihata-kun." Furihata yang ditunjuk segera membungkukkan badannya canggung. Shintarou hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Shintarou-nii baru pulang? Itu apa?" Ia menunjuk plastik transparan di tangan kanan kakaknya.

"Ini?" Shintarou memutar plastik tersebut. Gumpalan tersebut memiliki telinga, dahi, dua mata biru melotot yang mengeluarkan darah, hidung, dan mulut terbuka yang juga mengeluarkan darah. Sebuah wajah pucat yang menunjukkan ekspresi horror itu menatap kosong ke udara. Itu bukan gumpalan rambut. Itu kepala orang.

Ah. Salah besar. Harusnya tadi Tetsuya tidak usah bertanya itu apa. Ia sangat menyesal dalam hati. Tetsuya diam di tempat. Wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat menjadi seputih kertas. Furihata sudah kolaps duluan, dan Kagami gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi, ia menatap kepala tersebut dengan tatapan horror.

Lagi-lagi. Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan iba, walaupun ekspresinya masih terkesan datar. Shintarou mendengus, diam-diam tersenyum geli. Tetsuya punya firasat kalau kakaknya ini memang sengaja, untuk menakuti Kagami dan Furihata. "Aku ada urusan, Tetsuya. Kalau lapar ambil saja makanan di bawah, nanodayo."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Shintarou-nii."

Pintu ditutup. Tetsuya dengan sigap mengambil penutup telinga dan segera memakainya, jaga-jaga kalau-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" –Kagami menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Jeritan tersebut membangunkan Furihata yang pingsan.

Kagami dan Furihata dengan paniknya bertanya ini-itu, namun karena mereka gagap, Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa pertanyaan mereka. Butuh waktu satu menit bagi Tetsuya untuk menenangkan mereka, setelah itu dia mempersilahkan mereka berbicara. Mereka bertiga duduk berkumpul di lantai.

"Kakakmu psikopat?" Tanya Kagami dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tentu saja bukan, Kagami-kun. Shintarou-nii memang biasa membawa bagian tubuh manusia pulang ke rumah." Ujar Tetsuya kalem. "Untuk penelitian, katanya." Tetsuya mengingat ketika teman-temannya di SMP (saat itu ia kelas 3) berkunjung ke rumahnya dan kejadiannya mirip seperti tadi, hanya saja waktu itu Shintarou-nii membawa potongan tangan dan kaki manusia, bukan kepala.

Furihata kembali tertawa hambar. "Dia kuliah kedokteran?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Oh, pantas." Jawab Furihata, walau ia tidak yakin itu sebenarnya pantas atau tidak.

"Dia kakakmu yang ke berapa?" Tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Ketiga." Jawab Tetsuya. Kagami menatapnya bingung. "Ryouta-nii yang pertama, Daiki-nii kedua, Shintarou-nii ketiga, Atsushi-nii keempat, dan Sei-nii kelima."

"Ooooh." Kagami mengangguk paham.

"Keluargamu tak henti-hentinya membuatku kaget, Akashi-kun." Ujar Furihata.

"Bikin jantungan." Kagami tertawa hambar.

"Masih ada tiga." Ujar Tetsuya datar. "Semoga kalian kuat." Lanjut Tetsuya, tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya. Masalahnya, teman-teman yang datang ke rumah Tetsuya pasti akan kabur duluan. Entah itu karena Shintarou-nii, Atsushi-nii, Sei-nii, atau Daiki-nii. Yang pasti mereka akan berlari keluar rumah atau meminta pulang duluan. Anehnya, Kagami dan Furihata masih bisa bertahan. Tetsuya harus mengakui kalau mereka berdua hebat—atau justru aneh?

Kagami dan Furihata hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Nah loh, baru juga diomongin. Udah datang lagi. Tetsuya _sweatdrop_. Lagi. Sungguh, ada apa dengan kakak-kakaknya hingga mereka mengunjungi kamarnya secara bergantian begini? Ia segera berjalan, hendak membuka pintu sementara Kagami dan Furihata keringat dingin menatap pintu tersebut.

Pintu dibuka. Yang tampak adalah badan raksaksa dengan kepala yang sangat mentok ke atas pintu cokelat tersebut. Surai ungu dan manik ungu, memakai seragam seperti seorang _patissier_. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi 3 _fruit-parfait_.

Kagami dan Furihata mingkem, mereka berdua sama-sama menahan nafas secara tidak sadar. Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua sama:

'2-_METER CLASS TITAN_!'

Oke, sepertinya mereka kebanyakan nonton anime tentang seorang remaja yang mati-matian melawan makhluk raksaksa pemakan manusia bernama Titan. Itu anime sebelah, ngomong-ngomong.

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap manik ungu sang corettitancoret kakak. Dia tersenyum—membuat Furihata dan Kagami diam-diam merinding karena masih menganggap dia itu Titan. 'Akashi-kun! Lari sebelum dimakan!' adalah pekikan batin Furihata yang melihat hal tersebut.

"Baru pulang, Atsushi-nii?" Tanya Tetsuya datar.

"Hmmm," Ia bergumam, masuk ke dalam ruangan, menaruh nampan di tangannya ke atas meja dan mengangkat Tetsuya hingga kedua manik biru Tetsuya sejajar dengan manik ungu sang kakak, dengan kedua tangannya yang notabene besar.

'AKASHI AKAN DIMAKAN!' Batin Kagami dan Furihata yang makin ngaco.

"Tetsu-chin, kenapa belum tumbuh besar?" Tanya pemuda setinggi 2 meter lebih itu dengan tatapan heran.

Tetsuya menatap sang kakak dengan jengkel, ia mengernyit halus. "Atsushi-nii, itu menyebalkan. Tolong turunkan aku."

Yang disebut hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu menurunkan Tetsuya kembali. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya dengan tangannya. "Cepat tumbuh besar, Tetsu-chin. Kalau kecil gampang dihancurkan."

Tetsuya berusaha mengabaikan perkataan sang kakak yang memang dari dulu sangat menyebalkan. Ia menatap _parfait_ yang ada di atas meja. "_Arigatou_, Atsushi-nii."

"_Douita_." Si corettitancoret kakak bersurai ungu berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia menatap ke arah Furihata. Furihata langsung canggung sendiri. "Tetsu-chin, jauhkan cihua-hua itu dari Aka-chin." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Furihata, "Atau dia akan dimakan." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman misterius sebelum menutup pintu.

Kagami memicingkan matanya, menatap Tetsuya. "Akashi… Kakakmu Titan?"

"…." Tetsuya menatap Kagami dengan datar. Sangat datar. "Tentu saja bukan, Kagami-kun."

"Dia tinggi sekali…" Gumam Furihata takut sekaligus takjub.

"Dia kakakmu yang ke—empat, ya?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Ia mengambil nampan di atas meja dan memberikan _fruit-parfait_ di atas nampan pada Furihata dan Kagami. Mereka kembali belajar sambil makan _cookies_ dan _parfait_, karena untungnya tidak ada lagi yang mendadak mengetuk pintu dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Jadi pribahasa ini berarti—"

_BRAK!_

"TETSU! KAU HARUS MAIN SING IKI NO KOYO JIN! GAME ITU SANGAT—"

Tetsuya menatap seseorang di depan pintu itu dengat datar—walaupun terlihat kemarahan di kedua mata sebiru langitnya. "Jangan seenaknya mendobrak kamar orang, Dai-nii."

Furihata dan Kagami yang tadinya kaget karena pintu didobrak mendadak, hanya bisa menatap seseorang dengan kaus oblong hitam dan celana pendek selutut itu dengan tatapan heran. Kakaknya Tetsuya? Kok kulitnya hitam—eh, remang-remang, sih? Dan lagi, tumben yang ini waras, maksudnya, tidak tinggi seperti titan atau membawa kepala orang atau berwajah cantik. Dia waras.

Tetsuya mengikuti pandangan sang kakak, dan mendapati bahwa kakaknya yang bersurai _navy-blue_ itu tengah menatap Kagami dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dari atas, ke bawah. Seolah ingin menelanjangi Kagami dengan tatapannya. Cepat-cepat Tetsuya berjalan menuju sang kakak, dan sebuah _ignite-pass_ dilancarkan ke perutnya.

"Ugh! Tet—su—" Akashi Daiki berlutut di depan Tetsuya dan memegangi perutnya sambil gemetar kesakitan.

"Jangan mesum, Dai-nii." Bisik Tetsuya dengan aura dingin tepat di depan telinga sang kakak, membuat yang dibisiki merinding disko.

"_AHO ANIKIIIIIIIIIII_!" Sebuah suara melengking muncul, lalu suara langkah yang terburu-buru menaiki tangga, dan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pendek dengan pakaian santai muncul di depan pintu. "Kan aku sudah bilang, jangan ganggu Tetsuyacchi'ssu! Gimana, sih!" Dia mengomel sendiri dan menyeret Daiki dengan cara menarik bagian belakang kausnya.

"Adududuh! Ryouta! Lepaskan! Kau mau apa, sih?!"

"Salah sendiri'ssu! Aku tau _aniki_ pasti langsung naksir sama yang merah'ssu! Dasar! Pokoknya jangan ganggu Tetsuyacchi dulu!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, RYOUTA SIALAAAAAAAN!"

Dan pintu ditutup. Meredam suara pekikan dan hinaan yang saling berbalas dari lantai bawah. Meninggalkan Kagami dan Furihata yang cengo. Kagami menatap Tetsuya heran, meminta penjelasan apa maksudnya 'naksir sama yang merah' itu. Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya bisa menjadi se-_dense_ itu. Furihata menahan tawa melihat ekspresi bingung Kagami.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi, yang rambutnya pirang tadi…. Siapa?" Tanya Kagami dengan telmi.

Furihata dan Tetsuya _facepalm_. Kenapa oh kenapa, selain _dense_ Kagami juga telmi?

Setelah beberapa menit menjelaskan dan mendengar jeritan Kagami yang _shock _karena baru sadar gadis dengan seragam _sailor _adalah pemuda pirang yang tadi, kegiatan belajar bersama akhirnya bisa dilanjutkan.

Dan beruntungnya, setelah melewati berbagai rintangan (halah), kegiatan belajar mereka akhirnya selesai dan Kagami bisa mengerti semua materi yang akan keluar saat tes nanti. Sungguh suatu keajaiban. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan panggil aku Akashi." Ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lho, memang kenapa?" Tanya Kagami bingung

"Kalau kalian memanggilku Akashi, semua kakakku akan terpanggil juga."

"Ah, benar juga." Furihata mengangguk.

"Lalu panggil apa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tetsuya saja."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kamu panggil aku Kouki!" Usul Furihata dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Taiga, Tetsuya!" Tambah Kagami sambil nyengir.

Tetsuya mengerjap, lalu ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Kouki-kun, Taiga-kun."

"Hahahaha! Formal sekali, sih!" Tawa Kagami.

"Oh iya, Tetsuya-kun, mungkin ini agak kurang sopan, tapi—" Furihata terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Apa mereka semua kakak tirimu?"

Tetsuya menatap Furihata dengan kaget, walau ekspresinya masih terkesan datar. Tidak ada satupun temannya yang menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Ooh! Pantas tidak mirip!" Sembur Kagami langsung.

"Aku dan Sei-nii saudara kandung. Ryouta-nii dan Daiki-nii saudara kandung, Atsushi-nii dan Shintarou-nii saudara kandung." Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Tunggu, tunggu tunggu!" Kagami berusaha mencerna perkataan Tetsuya barusan. "Berarti ayahmu punya 3 istri…. Begitu?" Tanya Kagami tidak percaya.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

'_HAREM KING_!' Batin Furihata dan Kagami kompak.

"Tetsuya, kamu hanya tinggal ber-6 di rumah sebesar ini?" Tanya Furihata takjub.

"16, jika para pelayan dihitung dan 1 anjing."

"Tidak ada orang tua?" Kagami mangap.

"_Otou-san_ punya rumah pribadi sendiri dengan _Okaa-san_, Mama, dan _Okaa-sama_. Mereka ingin anak-anaknya mandiri."

Kagami dan Furihata mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu yang satu lagi kemana? Perasaan tadi baru empat, deh." Ujar Kagami berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang masuk ke kamar Tetsuya tadi.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Oh, _speaking about the devil._

"Pas sekali." Gumam Furihata.

Kuroko segera membukakan pintu, dan ia sedikit membungkuk tanda hormat ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata benar kakaknya yang ke-5, Akashi Seijuurou. Bersurai semerah darah, beriris emas dan ruby. Mengenakan jas hitam di luar kemeja putih, dasi hitam, dan celana hitam yang pas dengan jasnya. Seperti—seorang pegawai kantoran.

"Aku dengar teman-temanmu datang kemari, Tetsuya." Suara baritone terdengar tegas sekaligus menyeramkan, secara insting Kagami melindungi Furihata yang mendadak merinding, entah kenapa.

"Benar. Sei-nii baru pulang?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Hmm, seperti biasa." Gumamnya tenang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam kamar Tetsuya, lalu meneliti Kagami dan Furihata dengan kedua iris _heterochorome_-nya. Furihata menengguk ludah takut ketika pandangan Sei hanya tertuju padanya. Seolah menembus Kagami yang ada di depan Furihata.

Tetsuya menatap Furihata dengan iba. Mendadak ia teringat peringatan dari Atsushi-nii. "Sei-nii?" Ia pura-pura basa-basi, berusaha membuat sang kakak berhenti menatap Furihata dengan intens.

"Sebaiknya suruh mereka mandi dan makan malam bersama kita sebelum pulang, Tetsuya." Ia menoleh kepada Tetsuya dan memberikan perintah. Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berbalik, berjalan menuju tangga. Tetsuya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Itu kakakmu yang ke-5?" Tanya Kagami, menggeser posisi ke samping Furihata.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Ooh, kelas berapa?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

"Dia sudah bekerja, Taiga-kun."

Hening.

"APAAAAAAA?!" Kagami menjerit lagi. Furihata dan Tetsuya refleks menutupi telinga mereka.

"Aku tau Sei-nii memang—" Tetsuya menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, "—kurang tinggi. Kamu memang lebih tinggi darinya, Taiga-kun, tapi dia sudah bekerja."

"TAPI DIA KAN PENDE—"

_SYUUT!_

Sebuah gunting merah entah darimana melayang, hampir menancap di mata Kagami seandainya dia tidak menghindar dengan cepat. Gunting tersebut menancap pada dinding di belakang Kagami. Ia menatap gunting itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Kata itu dilarang di rumah ini, Taiga-kun." Ujar Tetsuya datar. "Jangan pernah menyebut kata itu lagi kalau ingin keluar hidup-hidup."

Entahlah, tapi Furihata dan Kagami mendadak merasa seperti ada di dalam _game_ horror. Mereka berdua cepat-cepat mengangguk paham.

Setelah mereka mandi dan berganti pakaian (yang dibeli oleh Seijuurou sebelumnya, dan anehnya ukurannya pas untuk Kagami dan Furihata), Ryouta mengeringkan dan menata rambut mereka bertiga (Tetsuya, Kagami, dan Furihata) sehingga mereka merasa seperti baru keluar dari salon. Masakan para maid dibantu dengan Ryouta dan _dessert_ buatan Atsushi tersaji di ruang makan dengan meja raksaksa.

Makan malam di keluarga Akashi terasa lebih berwarna (atau justru berisik?) dengan kehadiran Kagami dan Furihata. Tetsuya tak henti-hentinya menatap Furihata dan mengirim kode agar ia bersabar karena ditatap dengan intens oleh Sei-nii. Kagami terus bertengkar dengan Daiki, yang membuat semua orang terkejut karena ternyata bisa akrab secepat itu dengan orang coretbejadcoret seperti Daiki. Pertengkaran itu ditengahi oleh Ryouta, yang justru malah ikut bertengkar melawan Daiki. Hanya pisau makan yang dilempar Seijuurou yang dapat menenangkan mereka bertiga. Sesekali mereka semua (kecuali Furihata dan Kagami yang hanya cengo atau nyengir) akan dengan kompaknya mengejek Ryouta karena sifat berisiknya.

Kagami dan Furihata menarik kesimpulan: Akashi Tetsuya memiliki lima kakak. Kakak pertamanya memiliki gender ambigu, kakak keduanya adalah seorang preman mesum tapi homo, kakak ketiganya adalah seorang psikopat maniak ramalan, kakak keempatnya adalah seorang titan yang demen makan _snack_, dan kakak terahirnya adalah seorang raja menyeramkan yang tau segalanya.

Begitulah.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

HAHA TAPI BOONG.

.

.

.

Setelah Kagami dan Furihata pulang, Seijuurou menghampiri sang adik kandung.

"Temanmu yang rambutnya cokelat, siapa?"

"Furihata Kouki." Jawab Tetsuya kalem, walau ia sedikit menatap sang kakak dengan curiga. "Memang kenapa, Sei-nii?"

"Cihua-hua. Lumayan, budak imut." Jawab sang kakak sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Tetsuya, meninggalkan si bungsu yang cengo menatap kepergian Seijuurou. Tetsuya harus melaksanakan rencana menjauhkan sahabatnya itu dari gaharnya sang kakak. Harus.

Selagi ia memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk melindungi Furihata, Daiki menghampirinya. Ia sedikit mendongak, menatap sang coretgangurocoret kakak satu ini yang mirip preman. Ia terlihat canggung, terlihat dari ia yang menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, namun tidak gatal. Ciri khas sang kakak ketika merasa canggung.

"Ada apa, Dai-nii?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa—walaupun terlihat kilat heran sekaligus penasaran di matanya.

"Tetsu—" Ia sempat ragu, namun ia melanjutkan, "Punya Nomor HP Kagami gak?"

_Twitch._

Tetsuya menatap sang kakak dengan datar—lebih datar dari sebelumnya, dan sangat datar dan semakin datar sehingga Daiki diam-diam merinding.

"Tetsu, aku tidak bermak—"

Tetsuya melepaskan _ignite-pass_ ke perut sang kakak, dan Daikipun jatuh berlutut di depan Tetsuya sambil memegangi perutnya dan menggeram kesakitan. Dengan sadisnya sang adik berisik tepat di depan telinga Daiki, "Tidak akan. Dai-nii mesum."

Mendadak Tetsuya pusing sendiri. Ia harus mencari dua ribu dua cara untuk menjauhkan kedua sahabatnya dari kakak-kakaknya yang notabene berbahaya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KALI INI BENERAN END!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

HAHAHA SAYA NULIS APA.

Harusnya belajar buat UKK tapi malah jadi gini orz. Buat saya ini panjang gils. Untung waktu yang lama ahirnya saya ngeluarin one-shot panjang lagi yeha. Yep, silahkan kirimkan kritik dan saran lewat review. Follow/fav sangat diapresiasi. Makasih sudah mampir sampe sini mihihihi~ buat silent reader disana, iya, kamu, makasih banyak dari aqiqa /siapaaqiqa

Kalo ada yang masih bingung, jadi Tetsuya disini 15 tahun, Ryouta 16 tahun, Daiki 17 tahun, Shintarou 18 tahun, Atsushi 19 tahun, dan Seijuurou 20 tahun. Keluarga Akashi kaya jadi istrinya banyak dan anaknya juga banyak dums mihihihihi. Atsushi belajar di sekolah khusus koki/patissier jadi jago masak dessert yeha. Ryouta masih kerja sebagai model dengan nama Ryouta Kise, tapi ga diceritain disini mihihi. Dan Ryouta disini adalah otaku, jadi sering cross-dress.

Jangan Tanya saya kenapa rambutnya bisa warna-warni. Entah, aqiqa tidak tahu.

Sekali lagi, thanks karena udah mampir!

Salam dan ketjup sayang dari aqiqa untuk kalian semua :* (insert love here)


End file.
